Identidad
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: Cuando todo lo que eres y todo lo que siempre has sido se enfrentan entre si, sobreviene la crisis. Tu identidad se tambalea y tu visión del mundo se ve obligada a cambiar… Porque descubres cosas nuevas y aprendes a ver el vaso medio lleno. B5/Kara


**Summary:** Cuando todo lo que eres y todo lo que siempre has sido se enfrentan entre si, sobreviene la crisis. Tu identidad se tambalea y tu visión del mundo se ve obligada a cambiar… Porque descubres cosas nuevas y aprendes a ver el vaso medio lleno. B5/Sg

**Disclaimer:** Nada tengo, nada debo; nada quiero y nada espero.

De Legión de SuperHéroes, del capítulo final de la segunda temporada.

* * *

**Identidad.**

_Vulnerable…_

_Indefenso…_

Los cuerpos orgánicos son tan… frágiles. Se necesita muy poco para causarles daño. Y también están sujetos a debilidades como el hambre y la sed, el cansancio… y el dolor.

Pero, aún peor que cualquier sufrimiento físico, es aquel que te corroe… el alma.

Porque los humanos, los humanos de toda especie y raza, sean o no de la Tierra, vengan de la galaxia que vengan, tienen alma. Y las máquinas no.

Tal vez ese fuera precisamente el mayor cambio, y el más complejo y doloroso. Pero, ¿realmente ese cambio tuvo lugar? ¿En verdad ocurrió?

¿Es cierto que, al perder lo que era, obtuvo algo a cambio, algo incomprensible y extraordinario? ¿O ese algo siempre estuvo allí, en su interior?

Había cambiado, ¿pero realmente había cambiado? En el exterior, era diferente, ¿lo era también en su interior?

¿Lo era también en su interior… o seguía siendo el mismo?

Él siempre quiso comprender a la humanidad, ser parte de ella. Y lo había logrado, ¿no es así? Había dejado de ser un robot para convertirse en un ser humano; su armadura metálica y sus circuitos habían cedido lugar a la carne y al hueso… y al corazón. Había cumplido su deseo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desamparado, tan… patético?

Siempre había sabido que tenía algo mal; que dentro suyo habitaba un monstruo con complejo de dios. Siempre había sido conciente de que el impulso de Brainiac 1 de destruir todo aquello que consideraba caótico formaba parte de él.

Y pensar que ese impulso se adueñara de él, había sido más que suficiente para hacerlo gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Recordar los abominables actos de sus antecesores y saber que algún día podría llegar a imitarlos, incluso superarlos, era más de lo que podía soportar.

A lo largo de todo el Universo, varias especies hablan de la existencia de demonios internos, partes oscuras de la personalidad que los impulsan a cometer actos malignos y perversos. Quizá sea cierto; quizá sea tan sólo un invento para disculpar las atrocidades que se realizan por egoísmo puro y poder lidiar con la culpa.

Pero tal vez sea cierto.

Y si lo era, podría decirse que Brainiac 1 era su demonio interno; una parte de él que había permanecido oculta, esperando con infinita paciencia, al acecho de la oportunidad que le permitiera arrastrar a su sucesor a la oscuridad y hacerlo cumplir con su legado maligno.

La programación original del Brainiac de los kriptonianos había degenerado hasta ocasionar la destrucción de Kripton y de tantos otros planetas y sistemas… Y ése era su legado; un legado que había luchado por suprimir, o al menos reprimir, desde el principio de su existencia.

Y había terminado por resignarse a la idea de que siempre tendría que combatirlo. Su única esperanza consistía en mantenerlo relegado en lo más profundo de su ser, encerrar a su demonio en un lugar en el que jamás pudiera ver la luz. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenían tanto él como el Universo entero.

¿Pero por qué reprimirlo? Ningún otro Brainiac lo había hecho. ¿Por qué él sí?

Todos los Brainiacs, del 1 al 4, habían buscado el conocimiento sin preocuparse por nadie ni por nada, sin detenerse a considerar los medios ni las consecuencias de dichos medios. Se habían fijado un objetivo (adquirir todo el conocimiento del Universo y eliminar aquello que consideraban caótico), y habían seguido adelante sin mirar atrás, sin mirar a derecha o izquierda. Sin siquiera mirar al frente, más allá de su objetivo.

¿En qué se diferenciaba él de los otros?

Únicamente… en que él era defectuoso.

Los otros Brainiacs habían seguido su programación al pie de la letra. Él no.

¿Lo había hecho por decisión propia… o por un error en su programa corrupto?

¿Las máquinas tienen libre albedrío?

Ya no era una máquina… Era _humano_. Podía elegir.

Pero habían sido sus decisiones, impulsadas por sentimientos artificiales, las que lo llevaron al borde de la ruina.

Libre albedrío… Elegir, no la decisión más lógica, sino la que su corazón considerara la más correcta… y ciertamente no la que una parte abandonada de su subconsciente considerara como la manera más plausible de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Poder elegir… y hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

_Insensato…_

Conocía las consecuencias, la consecuencia, de exponerse al contacto de Brainiac 1. Sabía que solamente acarrearía desgracias…

Brainiac 1 era su más grande miedo, la máscara que encarnaba a todos y cada uno de sus propios terrores. Un horror que debía ser rehuido, evitado, jamás enfrentado.

Encararlo sólo podía terminar mal…

Y terminó mal. Muy mal. Terriblemente mal.

Había apelado a la enfermedad en busca de la cura. Y él mismo se había contagiado en el proceso.

No había creído que Brainiac 1 lo ayudaría sin más ni más, ¿o sí? ¿Pensó que lo proveería del conocimiento que necesitaba sin esperar nada a cambio? Todo tiene un costo, nada es gratis; los humanos lo sabían bien. ¿Por qué él no había podido comprenderlo?

¿O acaso creyó que podría obtener lo que quería y salir incólume? ¿De verdad era tan arrogante?

¿Cómo había podido cegarse a la razón de semejante forma?

Había sucumbido ante la debilidad y la culpa. Y lo único que consiguió fue hacerse más débil y más culpable.

Sumar errores no te acerca a un acierto.

Pero tenía que salvar a Kandor. Tenía que reparar el daño que su predecesor había causado. Tenía que probarse, a sí mismo y a los demás, que no era como los otros Brainiacs, que era diferente…

Necesitaba tan desesperadamente probar que era diferente…

E Imperiax lo sabía y se aprovechó de ello para lograr sus oscuros fines.; pero el villano no se imaginó que pagaría por ello.

Nadie merece morir así, ni siquiera un cruel y sanguinario déspota como lo había sido Imperiax, merecía morir de esa forma.

Él lo había asesinado. Y sus sueños se encargaban de recordárselo cada noche, negándole el olvido…

De haber obtenido su venganza, ¿se sentiría Kell como él se sentía?

_Culpable…_

Kell-El le había advertido; le había dicho que el futuro sería destruido… por el legado de Brainiac.

Comprobó que no podía escapar de su herencia y se prometió que cambiaría su destino.

Una promesa vana y vacía.

¿Por qué no comprendió que debía ser precavido, más precavido que nadie?

_Porque era su propio enemigo._

_Él mismo era su demonio interno._

_El mal que tanto temía estaba dentro de él._

Había demostrado sin lugar a dudas que no era digno de ser un legionario, y por ello se había exiliado.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para conocerse a sí mismo en su nueva condición. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a ser humano, a sentir como tal… Y empezar a pensar como uno.

Después de todo, había sido su humanidad lo que lo detuvo de convertirse en algo que odiaba. Había sido en su humanidad en donde había encontrado esperanzas. Era gracias a algo que había deseado obtener tan desesperadamente, sin saber que ya lo tenía, que había sido capaz de enfrentar a su maldad, y salir victorioso.

Su humanidad… y sus amigos.

Si hubiese confiado en sus amigos y compartido el peso de tener que luchar contra su oscuridad desde un principio, hubiera podido evitarse el resurgimiento de Brainiac 1.

Tal vez…

Pero no; había preferido hacerlo solo.

¿Por vergüenza? ¿Por miedo? ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De que sus amigos lo rechazaran al ver la clase de monstruo que era o que, por lo menos, acabaría siendo?

Pero no lo habían rechazado. Algunos legionarios sí, pero sus amigos de verdad no. Aún cuando él había tratado de destruirlos, a pesar de que había estado a punto de eliminarlos sin el más mínimo asomo de misericordia, sus amigos habían luchado por salvarlo de si mismo.

Superman y Kell-El le habían dado las fuerzas que necesitaba para luchar.

Porque él no había podido hacerlo _solo_.

_SOLO…_

Siempre había creído que estaba solo, y la creencia había llegado a convertirse en conocimiento. Pero nunca antes había comprendido lo que era la soledad en verdad, el peso tan agobiante que podía ejercer y la desesperación que acarrea consigo. No hasta que comprobó que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el recuerdo de su origen.

Y así, durante su exilio, además de la culpa y la vergüenza, se había visto obligado a soportar la añoranza de lo que había tenido y a lo que él mismo había renunciado y de lo que se había alejado sin pensar.

Porque no podía soportar la idea de mirar a sus amigos a la cara luego de lo que había hecho. Temía sus miradas de odio, de repulsión…

Pero, más que nada, temía ver el reflejo de su propia decepción en los ojos de sus camaradas.

_Afligido…_

Por eso es que se había sentenciado y ejecutado la condena. Desde entonces había vivido en verdadera soledad, apartado de cualquier ser al que pudiera llamar "amigo", buscando con desesperación la manera de enmendar su error.

Habían sido tiempos duros y dolorosos. No tenía a donde ir; no podía volver al lugar al que pertenecía, así como no podía regresar a su planeta natal.

Ya no era como los demás coluanos… Y eso era a la vez un consuelo y un pesar.

Más de una vez, en todos y cada uno de los días de su destierro auto impuesto, había sufrido el impulso de volver a su verdadero hogar e implorar perdón. Pero no lo había hecho. Por más sincero que fuera, el arrepentimiento no bastaba. Las buenas intenciones, las promesas, no servían de nada si no estaban respaldadas por hechos.

Cualquiera pudo creer que todo había terminado, pero la verdad es que el mal no tiene fin.

Aún sentía la presencia de Brainiac 1 en su interior. Y había descubierto que también tenía que enfrentarlo en el mundo real.

El mal no tiene fin… Brainiac 6 era la prueba.

Su programación había logrado superarlo y cobrado vida en un cuerpo propio.

No podía dejar de pensar que era responsable de haber desatado un terrible mal sobre el Universo. Millones de vidas se hallaban en peligro, muchas serían destruidas; civilizaciones enteras desaparecerían y razas completas se extinguirían.

Y el único culpable sería él, con su debilidad y su arrogancia.

Si quería volver a donde el corazón le decía que pertenecía, sería después de erradicar a su sucesor.

No antes.

Y probablemente, ni siquiera después. Porque jamás podría perdonarse así como no podrían hacerlo los legionarios.

O al menos eso había esperado…

Pero ellos lo habían aceptado de vuelta, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo. Sin recriminarle por sus acciones, sin culparlo por lo que había pasado, sin culparlo porque existiera un Brainiac 6 decidido a destruir el Universo.

No lo habían perdonado, porque para ellos no había nada que perdonar.

La Legión estaba en peligro, sus amigos necesitaban ayuda… y él no volvería a defraudarlos.

Así que regresó.

Y fue justo entonces, al verse rodeado de sus amigos, al sentir una vez más su cariño, cuando comprendió que no conseguía nada huyendo. Si quería enmendarse, debía hacerlo y no limitarse a pensar en el cómo.

Eso fue lo que hizo. Halló la forma de soslayar su falta de poderes para proteger a quienes quería; después de todo, aún tenía su cerebro... y su corazón.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la Legión volviera a requerir la ayuda de Superman; pero esta vez, no vino solo… Eso había sido un error, un error que jamás habría cometido siendo un robot.

Pero en un instante aprendió que sí existen las equivocaciones acertadas.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, su sudoración aumentó y le fue imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa teniéndola cerca. Si no le hubieran dicho que aquello era amor, hubiera seguido pensando por tiempo indefinido que sufría los efectos de alguna extraña enfermedad.

Tal vez nunca hubiera conseguido descifrar por si mismo que se trataba de algo tan natural en alguien de condición humana…

Su primera impresión, fue que era hermosa… Y luego ella había tratado de arrancarle la cabeza. Pero eso no impidió que surgiera entre ellos una gran amistad, más fuerte y más profunda que cualquier otra que él hubiera tenido o conocido, o tan siquiera de la que hubiese oído hablar.

Supergirl era casi tan poderosa como su primo, y poseía sus mismas habilidades, acompañadas de imprudencia, impulsividad, temeridad, una pizca de agresividad y muy mal carácter. Era una de las personas más intrépidas y audaces que había conocido. Solía actuar sin pensar, guiándose más por su instinto y sus emociones que por la razón y la lógica. A veces parecía carecer del más mínimo sentido común.

Todo esto lo fue confirmando con el tiempo, haciendo que su amor por ella creciera.

Antes no había logrado entender la fuerte conexión existente entre Lightning Lad y Satgirl; tampoco había podido comprender el efecto que Triplicate girl tenía en Bouncing Boy; ya ni hablar de las constantes peleas entre Timber Wolf y Phantom Girl.

Ahora podía entenderlo todo, lo entendía perfectamente. Y le alegraba que así fuese.

De todas las relaciones que flotaban entre los legionarios, la suya era la única que se había concretado.

Admiraba la gran determinación de Kara, lo testaruda que era y la pasión con la que defendía sus ideales. Porque ella no temía hacer lo correcto, por muy estúpido y arriesgado que fuera, sin importar a quien tuviera que llevarse por delante.

Ni aunque se tratara de su primo.

Podía ser extremadamente sarcástica, y, sin embargo, encontraba fácil hablar con ella, de cualquier cosa. Desde el último plan de los Cinco Fatales hasta de si llovería o no al día siguiente. Pero también podía resultar toda una odisea decirle algo tan simple como: "Hola".

Kara podía comprenderlo a la perfección o no comprenderlo en absoluto. Pero al menos lo intentaba; siempre lo escuchaba con atención cuando él tenía algo que decir.

Ella reía a menudo, muy a menudo. Y no le importaba mostrar sus emociones y su afecto abiertamente. Los abrazos y los besos en la mejilla eran algo completamente normal en ella.

Era tan fácil perderse en sus ojos y abstraerse en su sonrisa… dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones y sentirse en paz, consigo y con la vida.

A cada momento que pasaba con ella, descubría más y más motivos para estar agradecido por ser humano.

No era tan malo ser vulnerable, porque si no lo fuera, no sería capaz de sentir ese extraño cosquilleo y esa suave corriente de electricidad cuando sus manos y las de Kara se tocaban.

Empezaba a agradarle la idea de ser indefenso, particularmente cuando su estómago desaparecía y sus latidos se descontrolaban cuando cruzaba su mirada con la de ella.

Era débil, sobre todo cuando de ella se trataba. Supergirl podía dejarlo fuera de combate sin recurrir a su incomparable fuerza, sólo necesitaba un beso…

Había aprendido a hallar fortaleza en su debilidad.

Con Kara, él había aprendido lo que era la felicidad.

Pero siempre hay algo más… La oscuridad ronda más allá de la luz.

_Cobarde…_

El miedo regresó. Seguía siendo y por siempre seguiría siendo un cobarde.

Ya no era su antiguo temor de convertirse en Brainiac 1. Ya no… Eso ya había ocurrido y finalmente se había hecho la idea de que tendría que vivir con ello.

Pero podía soportarlo porque no estaba solo. Tenía a sus amigos, y tenía a Kara.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

Ahora su mayor temor se resumía en una sola palabra:

_Adiós._

Temía que llegara el día en que los labios de Kara pronunciaran aquella palabra; temía un último abrazo y la visión de una sonrisa empañada por la tristeza de saber que no volverían a verse. Jamás.

Temía que llegara el día en que Kara saliera de su vida para siempre.

Tenía miedo de un beso de despedida.

Ahora sus pesadillas tenían siempre el mismo final:

-_Adiós, Brainy._

* * *

Este fic es muy diferente de lo que normalmente escribo y me costó un buen de trabajo… me quedó muy raro, no lo que tenía en mente. Creo que acabé proyectándome. Pero tenía que sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Seguiré escribiendo fics de LoSH, pero los siguientes si serán de mi estilo. Y, ahora que ya me desahogué, voy a terminar de una vez por todas de escribir los capítulos pendientes de mis fics largos de Naruto y acabar de redactar los oneshots.

¡De veras!


End file.
